


Sleepover

by Anonymous



Category: Splatoon
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 08:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21096209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "I locked the door. Don't be too loud."--Skull comes over to Army's house for the first time and gets a bit more than he bargained for.





	Sleepover

Skull sat beside Army on his bed, which was surprisingly spacious. He hadn't expected Army to come from a rich family, honestly. He was in awe when Army finally asked him to come to his house for a change. Army's parents were intimidating. If he weren't the leader of the S4, they'd probably look down on him.  


  
"Skull." "Yeah?" "My body feels hot." "You sick?" "N-no... I meant, um..." He straddled the other, their faces mere inches away. A silent invitation. Skull pulled him in, kissing him firmly. Army moaned into his mouth, slinging his arms around Skull's neck. "You're needy today." "I can't help it... you make me feel like this." Caught up in the moment, he almost forgot. He pulled away, placing a hand on Army's chest. "Wait, what about your parents?"  


  
"I locked the door. Don't be too loud." Army unzipped his coat, throwing it aside. Skull slid a hand up his clothes, stroking his side gently. An orange blush was slowly but surely making its way onto his face, the ends of his tentacles starting to shift to a rich purple. Unbuttoning his shirt, Skull put it somewhere else before sliding his tongue down Army's neck and across his chest. Army bit his lip, grinding softly against Skull's own erection. "You're good at this," he mumbled.  


  
"It gets better." Skull left love bites on Army's skin, licking and sucking as he went. Army had to cover his mouth so his sounds wouldn't alert his parents. He shuddered, hands on Skull's arms to ground himself. "More," he whined. "If you want." Skull flipped Army onto his back, the bed creaking slightly. "Get ready." Army nodded, watching as Skull peeled both of their boxers off.  


  
He was a little embarrassed about the fact that the other was more... well endowed, but he didn't mind when he was getting railed so hard his thoughts went blank. His cock rubbed up against Skull's, the slight friction driving him crazy. He felt significantly more sensitive today, but it might've just been him.  


  
Skull took both their cocks in one hand and started pumping, Army gripping the sheets with one hand. He looked down, eyes watering from being given the high he was desperately chasing. He leaned in to catch Army's lips in a deep kiss, his tongue exploring every crevice it could reach. Army shut his eyes tight, his other hand settling on the back of Skull's head.  


  
He didn't care if his parents caught him right now, it felt way too good to stop now. His mind swam, if he wasn't kissing Skull, he'd surely be crying out. When the other pulled away for air, he stared into his eyes. Those eyes were deeper than the ocean, and they were looking at him with desire. "Faster, please," he babbled, drool slipping down his chin. A groan caught itself in his throat when Skull obliged, his hips bucking up involuntarily.  


  
He felt like he was about to reach climax at any moment, tongue lolling out. "Fff-fuck," he whispered, panting hard. "Cum for me, honey." That was the tipping point. Army clamped a hand over his mouth, throwing his head back when he came. Orange ink covered his stomach and Skull's hand as he white-knuckled the sheets. He hadn't even realized he'd been sweating.  


  
"Skull, you...?" His mind was hazy, but he knew Skull hadn't cum yet. "I can handle it." "But-" "You're tired, aren't you?" "Please?" Army pushed Skull back, the other getting into a kneeling position. He leaned down to tongue at his cock, Skull's hands firmly pressed on the bed. "Army..." Slowly taking it into his mouth, Army bobbed up and down as best he could, slurping enthusiastically. Skull jolted, having to shove a few fingers in his own mouth to silence himself.  


  
"How'd you...?" Army didn't respond, but he sucked on Skull's cock like he was starving. "Gh- Army, I'm going to-!" Army pulled away, stroking while aiming it at his face. Seeing the lustful look Army had, he shot his load all over him, the other having to shut his eyes. "You're something else..." Skull's heart hammered in his chest, his shaky hand stroking Army's head gently. Army let out a purr, moving closer to Skull. "I had a good time." "We should clean up." Army nodded, getting off the bed.  


  
He wiped a bit of the other's cum off his face, licking it teasingly. Skull stared for a bit before pulling him into the bathroom to get clean. No point in standing around covered in bodily fluids.  


  
He rinsed the cum off both of them, running his hand along Army's body gently. "You know, I wouldn't mind doing this again..." Army blushed, looking away. "Maybe soon." Skull cupped Army's face with both his hands, placing a kiss on his forehead. "We should get some rest." "You can stay for the night?" "I'd like that, yeah."  


  
After they dried off, Skull put his shirt and shorts back on, leaving his bandanna on the bedside table. Army was in a set of pale orange pajamas. Skull waited as Army made the bed, since he had literally no idea how to help. "Come here," Army gestured as he got into bed. Skull slid under the duvet, grabbing Army's hand.  


  
He squeaked a little, not expecting the other to take his hand so suddenly. He held Skull's hand tight, though. Inching closer, he moved up against Skull, his back to the other's chest. Skull wrapped his hands around the shorter inkling, rubbing comforting circles into his skin. Army drifted off quickly, Skull following after. They stayed like that until morning, basking in their shared warmth.  


  
Aloha showed up unannounced, knocking on the door. "Heyy, Army! Wake up, sleepyhead!" The door actually wasn't locked, surprisingly. Good thing nobody noticed they were fucking last night. Closing the door behind himself, Aloha saw Skull's tentacles behind Army, and immediately jumped to an obvious conclusion. Army was a little groggy, sitting up to look at Aloha. "What...?"  


  
Skull shifted, wanting to pull Army back down, but he wanted to see who was at the door. He sat up as well, blanching when he saw Aloha. "HEY, YOU TWO TOTALLY DID IT LAST NIGHT!" Army shushed the pink inkling, a finger over his mouth. "Not so loud, my parents are going to hear!" "EH? I was right?" Army's face turned fully orange as he covered it with his hands. "Don't get jealous because you haven't nailed Mask yet." Skull teased. "DON'T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT!!"  


  
Army felt outstandingly embarrassed, hiding under the duvet. "Oi, I'll have you know that I HAVE, we just don't fuck every night like you do!" "Shut it, just admit that you can't keep going for too long." Why were they having this conversation in his room, of all places? "Bet, bitch!" "Try me, bottom." "We're name-calling now?" Aloha scoffed. "You started it." Army held Skull's hand, and he paused. "We should probably stop bickering." "Fine. Anyway, hey, Army!" "What?" His voice was muffled slightly. "Double date tomorrow? My treat~" "...Sure."  


  
"Okay, that was all, see you tomorrow~!" Aloha left, and Army peeked out of the duvet. He groaned, burying his face in the pillow. "I'm going back to bed." Army would never sleep in, usually, but today felt like a cheat day. "Sounds like a plan."

**Author's Note:**

> uh oh i just posted cringe  
im jus a nasty skull kinnie who wants to smooch army ok :pensive: ion write a lot and it sure shows dont it  
im tired as fuckkkk i didnt proofread this or anything its like. 2:50 am or some shit  
if this sucks then too bad i aint fixing jack shit homie thanks see you


End file.
